kick one-shots
by iloveeminem4ever
Summary: i suck at summary's but kick song-fics
1. Songs and artists

**Alright so here's the deal I'm going to write down artist's and song's Write now if you disagree with my choice the reaview or pm me and i'll give you 1 week to do so**

**disclaimer i don't own anything**

Anything but ordinary- avril lavigne

Before he cheats- carrie underwood

Complicated- avril lavgne

Don't forget- demi lovato

Eminem

Fergie

Goo goo dolls

He could be the one Hannah montana

It's time imagine dragons

Just can't let her go 1d

Kid rock

Loved you first 1d

Missing you black eyed peas

Nobody's home avril

One more night

People like us

Replay

Safe and sound

Tim mcgraw taylor swift

U belong with me

Viva la vida 1d

White horse

You and i 1d

Zendaya


	2. Anything but ordinary

Disclaimer i own nothing Oh and kim is a little bit of a punk.

Kim's pov

**Hmm, hmm, hmm**

**Hmm, hmm, hmm**

**Sometimes I get so weird**  
**I even freak myself out**  
**I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby**

**Sometimes I drive so fast**  
**Just to feel the danger**  
**I want to scream it makes me feel alive**

**Is it enough to love?**  
**Is it enough to breathe?**  
**Somebody rip my heart out**  
**And leave me here to bleed**  
**Is it enough to die?**  
**Somebody save my life**  
**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

I can't believe was like a dream first Jack become's my bf then i stand up to Donna and now I'm singing in front of the whole school.

**To walk within the lines**  
**Would make my life so borin'**  
**I want to know that I have been**  
**To the extreme**  
**(I feel)**  
**So knock me off my feet**  
**(I feel)**  
**Come on now give it to me**  
**(Ohh)**  
**Anything to make me feel alive**

**Is it enough to love?**  
**Is it enough to breathe?**  
**Somebody rip my heart out**  
**And leave me here to bleed**  
**Is it enough to die?**  
**Somebody save my life**  
**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**  
**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**Let down your defenses**  
**Use no common sense**  
**If you look, you will see**  
**That this world is a beautiful, accident**  
**(La, la, la, la)**  
**Turbulent, succulent, opulent**  
**Permanent, no way**  
**(La, la, la, la)**  
**I wanna taste it**  
**Don't wanna waste it away yeah, yeah**

**Sometimes I get so weird**  
**I even freak myself out**  
**I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby**

**Is it enough?**  
**Is it enough?**  
**Is it enough to breathe?**  
**Somebody rip my heart out**  
**(Somebody)**  
**And leave me here to bleed**  
**Is it enough to die?**  
**Somebody save my life**  
**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**Is it enough?**  
**Is it enough to die?**  
**Somebody save my life**  
**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please, ohh**  
**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

flashback

Today I signed up for the talent show at my school you see a lot of people pick on me just cause I'm a make fun of me for being well me and it isn't fair at all so i decided on taking a stand even if it means singing in front of the WHOLE school.

"Hey Kimmy"

"What do you want Donna"

"Oh nothing just wanted to tell you how mine and Jackie's date went"Oh yeah did i mention i am in love with jack AND that Donna Knows that cause we use to be bff so much for that huh?

"What you mean you're not gonna try and fail at torchering me"

"Oh i don't fail sweetheart"

"Whatever"

"Oooooooooooooooo Jackie" as she says the she runs over to jack.

Jack pov

I'm to math when i hear my dramatic i mean lovely yeah lovely girlfriend i turn around i see that cute punk girl you caught me i may or may not have i crush on her oh who am i kidding i love her but she's a punk and I'm a jock and my parents would kill me if they found out I'm dating a know what why not take a risk.

"Jackie want to go on another date tonight"

"Donna actually i need to tell you something"

"what is it baby"

"I'm breaking up with you"

"WHAT no you can't do that"

"Yes i can and i am"

"But why"

"there is someone else"looks over to kim then back to Donna" and it just wouldn't be fair to you if we keep dating while i have feelings for someone else"

"ok but can i at least know who it is"

"Kim "

"that goth kid that likes rap"

"That would be the one"

"why her though i mean she is the weirdest girl in school"

"Because even through stuff like popularity and high school she never once changed who she was."

"ugggggggggggg FINE"

With that she stomped as i turn around to go ask kim out the bell rings and she is gone. well tomorrow is the school talent show maybe she'll be there.

time skip to the next day right before the talent show

still jack pov

I'm at the talent show looking for kim and so far nothing.

"Wooooo hey jack come backstage now."

"not now Jerry I-"

"Looking for punk girl i know that's why you need to come backstage"

"Her name is Kim and fine."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

We go backstage only to hear.

"YOU KNOW WHAT DONNA I'M SICK OF IT ALL YOU DO ALL OUR LIFE'S IS TRY TO MAKE ME GO THROUGH HELL AND WHY PLEASE TELL ME?"

"Because you're a punk."

"Go to hell"

As soon as Kim said that Donna was called on stage.I ran up to kim and asked the only thing that has been on my mind all day

"Will you go out with me"I was really nervous because well me and kim hardly know each other .

"Yes"

and with that we kissed.


	3. Before he cheats

**Hey everyone so i decided that i'm gonna work on one story at a time and this is the story i'm working on and going this on phone so I couldn't get lyrics**

**disclaimer own nothing**

Kim p.o.v.

I love jack I really do but then he changed and not for the better. now I'm at a club called Karma with my friends Pauly and Vinny and I see something that breaks my heart.

Jacks pov

The gang went to New Jersey for a tournament and heres something u didnt know Kim use to live here so she brought us to a club named Karma and she goes off with her friends the rest of the gang go to dance and the this bleach blond girl comes up to me and sits down and we flirt then she does the unthinkable and before u say why do you care u changed well I might not say it but I love Kim anyway back to the story she kisses me and right now I'm drunk and not thinking so I kiss back then next thing I know we r making out.

Kim's pov

I see Jack my Jack making out with a bleach blond could. He i mean I thought he loved me but I guess soon as I this see this I go to my friends and tell them we need to leave.

"Guys we need to leave"

**"Why what's** **wrong" **

**"Yeah we thought you liked this stuff"**

**"I do but not when my bf is cheating on we just go"**

**"We r staying"**

**"guys I don't want to ."**

**"No WE as I me and pauly and you r going to get revenge "**

**"How"**

**"He got his truck here"**

**"yeah"**

**"I think u know how and go before we get kicked out cause I killed him"**

**As soon as he said that I went outside and did the worst I could do from poping his tires to carving my name in the leather I was done I went back in and handed him keys and left.I think he knows were done and that he is never going to see me after that cause the next day I moved to new jersey **


	4. Complicated

**Alright now we all know that Kim is leaving kickin it and because she is my hero I'm going to keep going on with the stories and I don't own anything accept my oc's.**

Kim's pov

Im Kim Crawford i live Florida in favorite things to do r write and sing songs for my band and hang out with my is my best friend and like a brother to me bute being like his sister comes with ups and down the ups he protects me from heartbreaks and then the downs he pranks me nothing that big but still it's stuff like dieing my hair or cutting it but I always get is super white and has blonde spiked hair and his style is just pick out something and through it well he likes to skate and is really funny but when it comes to his friends or girlfriend he is always has reddish brown hair and he may seem not to care what he looks like but really tries hard to impress is one of the sweetest guys around no matter what he will always put ur needs before has a black Mohawk and usually wears skinny jeans and a dark t shirt .Hunter loves to paint and for his style he just will go with the then there's Jack he isn't part of the group and we are kind of secretly friends because he's the bad boy and I'm an outcast you see when it's just us he's the real Jack but when were r around other people he's mean and picks on me and my did I mention I might sorta kinda have a crush on him㈏8.

Jacks pov

Hey I'm Jack also known as the bad boy.A lot of people try to be my friend but none of them r loyal and end up just wanting to be popular but I know my true friends start off there's jerry he's kinda cool but always strikes out with has jet black hair and brown there's Milton he is a complete nerd but is very helpful in has red hair and green but not least Kim Crawford we kind have a secret friendship because of our groups and when were around other people I mess with her and her I may or may not have a crush on her but come on who couldn't she's the only girl in school that's true to her self㈏2.

Kim's pov

Right now im going to confront Jack I love him but I'm sick of him being a jerk just for the popularity.

"Jack we need to talk"

"About what nerd"

"I'm not a nerd and will you quit being a jerk for just one second"

"Kim what about our deal"

"I'm done with our deal I like you Jack like more than friends kinda thing and we never said anything bout picking on my what is it Jack our friendship or your rep."

"Neither"

"What"

"I choose neither because I choose you Kim like you as than a friend to in fact I think I love you"

"I love you to"


End file.
